Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 2: New Age of Heroes
Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 2 is the second book of the Dimension Warriors and the Universe Heroes, who had a merger after the events of the the first book, which if you haven't read it, READ IT ASSHOLE! Anyways, this story was written by Franz122 and ElderPrinceShroob. Prologue The Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes were once BRUTAL enemies until Birdo said that they shouldn't fight with each other, and 40 minutes or so of fighting, the Warriors and Heroes thought that they were done, but they actually weren't, when Bill Cipher suddenly went back to life by fucking Ultron's life force. And after a battle that was filled with so many Kirby references, the Warriors and Heroes stood victorious...and Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd destroyed. (Though he still apologized to them later). Chapter 1: The New Members At Middleburg, the new base for our heroes, Sashi was having a Pokémon battle with Orange the Inkling, with Sashi using her Yanmega and Orange using her Floette. "Floette, use Fairy Wind!" says Orange Fairy Wind hits Yanmega and does decent amount of damage to her. "Yanmega, use Shadow Ball!" yells Sashi. Shadow Ball hits Floette, knocking her out of the battle. "Floette is unable to battle. Therefore the winner is Sashi!" says Blue the Inkling. "Awesome job Yanmega!" Sashi says to Yanmega. "Yanmega!" Yanmega cries back to Sashi "You did your best Floette. Get some rest." Orange says "Sashi, you and your Yanmega are the strongest duo together!" Orange says to Sashi. "You know it Orange!" Sashi says back. "It's like Ash and his Greninja!" Orange continues "Hey guys!" Penn and Danny (Fenton) calls out. "Yes Penn?" asks Sashi. "What is it Danny?" asks Sam. "We got new members on both of our teams!" Penn says "Let's go meet them!" Danny says. "Calling all Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes! We got new guys!" says Susie, which all them came at once. "Ladies and gentlemen, BEHOLD!" Danny says like that one guy. "From the Dimension Warriors, introducing Danny Douglas, Future-Worm, Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Tyler, Shope, Kevin, and Roach!" says Penn. "And from the Universe Heroes, we present you with Flapjack, Captain K'Nuckles, Aang, Randy Cunningham, Numbuh One, Numbuh Five, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Four, and Uncle Grandpa!" says Danny. "Wait, wasn't Uncle Grandpa a reject for the Warriors?" asks Grim. "He needed to join some kind of squad!" says Doraemon "Close enough." Grim continues. "Not only that but we have the same new members, Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, and Decidueye!". "Wait we have the same members?" asks SpongeBob. "ITS A CONSPIRACY!" Shope yelled, "By the way, where is Numbuh Three?" "Danny, Penn, I need to talk to both of you." Meta Knight says. "Coming Meta Knight!" Penn and Danny (Fenton) says to Meta Knight. Outside, the two approached him. "What is it Meta Knight?" asks Penn. "Ever since the defeat of Bill and Ultron, more threats have started to emerge." Meta Knight says. "What do you mean?" asks Danny (Fenton). "Bill's wife." says Ford. "You don't mean..." says Penn. "Yes, Jirachi." Ford continues. "Ever since Bill's death, it started to act sad, then went berserk." "A couple of weeks ago, we tried to calm her down, and yes it is a girl, but nothing worked, that is we told her to shut the hell up and be a heroine." Blue says. "Okay, thanks Meta Knight but we pretty much got all this." Penn says. "Very well. Just be prepared when it happens." Meta Knight says. "Okay. Oh have you met our new members?" Danny (Fenton) says. "I already have." Meta Knight says. Back inside, Emily the Octoling was introducing herself to the new members. "Hey Emily, can you help me with something?" says SpongeBob SquarePants "Sure!" Emily says. "With the new members, nothing can go wrong!" says Shulk, who IS wrong as something wrong will happen in the next chapter! Chapter 2: Gru's an Idiot Not only were Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes the only squads, but there is another shitty organization known as SUPERBLIMP (aka Gru's an Idiot Inc.) which mostly consists of people who can't join the Warriors or Heroes, one is on Sashi's death list, and others are just random characters. "Hey Fyootch, can we show these guys the lunchbox?" asks Danny (Douglas) "You know it!" Future-Worm says. Just before they were able to show it off, their TV is interrupted by Gru himself. "Who are you?" asks Billy. "Who am I? I am Gru!" says Gru. "And no, I'm not constipated." Gru says again. "Anyways, I wanted to show all of you MY new squad!" "Aw come on! Not another one!" says Mr. Game and Watch. "Anyways, meet my team, Shrek, Ika Musume, Ryuko Matoi, Timmy Turner, Zim, a Villager, and Boggy B!" Gru says. "Oh, hello Universe Heroes! Long time no see since Danny (Fenton) acted like an ass and kicked me out!" says Shrek. "You weren't qualified to join us anyways!" says Sam. "Yeah!" Tucker backs her up. "Hello Orange and Blue!" Ika says. "Ika? I thought we were friends!" says Orange. "Gru told me to never trust anyone except my teammates!" Ika continues. "Wait a sec...the villager from Animal Crossing? No offense but what the hell is he gonna do?" asks Dexter. "He's a fucking MURDERER!" says Vinnie. "IS THAT FUCKING BOGGY B!?" says Sashi. "Wow, I've never seen Sashi so triggered!" says Mega Man. "Well, he never joined the Warriors because he's small." The Doctor says. The Villager looks at all of the Warriors and Heroes with the face of a fucking murderer that he is. "Now that being said, I hope that you can deal with us!" Gru says before logging off. Penn, Danny (Fenton), and everybody else (even Yanmega) did the O-Face. "Well at least there's not another problem!" says Marco. "Dude don't say that kind of stuff!" Randy says. With Marco being the dumbass he is, our heroes receive a letter from yet ANOTHER ripoff of everyone, called the Sea Warriors. "Dear Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes," Susie reads. "We decided to make our own squad after you got SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are on your team! We will find all of you and kill you! Sincerely, Ariel". "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!?" Penn says. "Guys, the 2nd Dimension resistance called us. They want to kill us too!" Danny (Douglas) says. "Ugh...are we suddenly famous or they got a bone to pick?" Mandy says. "I think both." The Roach says. Just then, there was an explosion downstairs. "What the fuck was that?" asks Kevin "Help!" a cry shouted out. "Was that..." asks Danny (Fenton) "EMILY!!" Penn and Danny (Fenton) shout out at the same time. Chapter 3: Trouble Penn, Sashi, Boone, Kirby, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, Susie, Frisk, Billy, Danny (Fenton), Sam, Tucker, Orange, Blue, and Mega Man rush downstairs to see what the explosion was about. Sam sends out her Gardevoir to see who's there. "Gardevoir, use Future Sight to see what's happening!" Sam says. "Garde!" Gardevoir says as it senses. "Um... what gender is your Gardevoir, Sam?" asks Frisk "It's a female, sorta like Sashi's Yanmega." Sam says back. "Don't forget about us!" Penn and Danny (Fenton) say as they send out Decidueye and Gengar, respectively. The gang reach outside, where Emily was taken hostage by two rogue Octolings. "STAHP RIGHT THERE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH EMILY!?" SpongeBob says. The two Octolings look onto the gang, as one of them hold Emily. "We're sorry, but Emily is needed for none of your business!" says the Octoling grunt (not Emily though). "Guys, help me!" Emily shouts out. "Shut your mouth, bitch!" another Octoling grunt. The gang gasps, even some of their Pokémon! "You let get go of her right now or else!" says Tucker. "Oh shit!" Boone says. "Or else what?" says the Octoling grunt. "Or else we'll send you two flying with all of our Pokémon!" Penn says. Seeing the looks of determination on the heroes, they wanted to beat the hell out of them (especially Sashi and Yanmega) But before they could do it, the Octolings send out a smoke bomb to get away so easilly. "Where'd they go!?" said Kirby through Sashi's specs. "What do they want with Emily anyway? Blue says. "I don't know..." Penn says. "But one thing is for sure...Meta Knight was right!" SpongeBob suddenly notices a note they left behind while they were escaping. "Guys look!" SpongeBob points out. "What is it SpongeBob?" Susie asks. "There's a note they left behind!" SpongeBob continues. "Wait, let me see it!" Penn says. "What does it say?" Danny (Fenton) asks. "It says 'Project XD'." Penn reads. "There's more. 'Make all good Octolings into Shadow Octolings!'" "Let's go to Ford if he knows anything about Project XD or Shadow Octolings!" Orange says. Back inside... "They did what!?" exclaims Meta Knight. "They captured Emily!" Penn says. "This is what I've been talking about the bigger threat. Why didn't you get her when there was that explosion?" Meta Knight shouts. "We're sorry but we didn't notice that since we were getting bitchslapped by a bunch of people trying to rip off all of us!" Danny (Fenton) says back. "This is what I have been talking about. If you had listened to me, none of this would be happening!" Meta Knight yells back. "Everyone, what is going on?" Ford says. Everyone started talking at the same fucking time, then Ford couldn't hear them with the earrape. "One at a time please!" Ford yells. "Emily got captured!" SpongeBob says. "Emily got what!?" Ford yells again. "She was taken by these rogue Octolings!" Billy says. "We tried to take them out with our Pokemon, but they used a smoke to get away!" says Penn, Sashi, Danny (Fenton), and Sam. "We also found this note!" Orange says. "Hmm..." Ford reads. "Project XD". "Do you know about this Project XD?" asks Blue. "As a matter of fact...yes!" Ford answers. "It's just like The Virus!" Tyler said, "It infects stuff in our dimension and turns them into beasts!" "Luckly, The Supernoobs are there to take the virus out" he continued, as the Noobs activated their Battleballs and struck an epic pose. "Nice pose." A voice said. "It's Count Venamus!" The Noobs exclaimed "Well, Well! The Supernoobs have joined the Dimension Warriors" Count Venamus exclaimed, "That's not very suprising." "You know what is?" Shope asked, "We've grown stronger! We can take you down!" "Oh really?" Venamus replied. "We'll see about that." Chapter 4: The wrath of Count Venamus "Your dimensions will soon bow down to the Virus!" Count Venamus exclaimed. "All right! Let's do this!" Kevin exclaimed. "Prepare to meet my surprise!" Venamus exclaimed. "What is it?" The Noobs asked Suddenly, a giant roar shook the world. "What was that?" Boone wondered. "Rayquaza! Destroy the heroes!" Venamus exclaimed "Wait... RAYQUAZA?!?" Penn exclaimed. "The Legendary Pokémon that calmed Groudon and Kyogre and lives in the ozone layer" Sashi explained, "How did you catch it?" "I infected it with the Virus!" Venamus answered. Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, and Decidueye stood by the Noobs. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed Decidueye nodded and used Spirit Shackle. "Rayquaza, Hyper Beam!" Count Venamus ordered. Rayquaza roared and fired a large blast from it's mouth. It hit everyone except for Decidueye (who is part Ghost type). Charizard, Lucario and Greninja were in pain. However, they got up with no problem. Greninja heard a voice and activated it's ability: Battle Bond. "It's Ash-Greninja!" Roach exclaimed. "It's time to show you how much I've learned!" Shope said "Now! Mega Evolve!" Count Venamus exclaimed. Rayquaza heard Count Venamus's feverent wish. "It mega evolved!" Orange exclaimed, as a mysterious air current surrounded the air. "NOW! DRAGON ASCENT!" Venamus ordered. "ICE MODE!" Shope exclaimed, "ICE BEAM!" The move would have done more damage had Delta Stream not been in affect. It weakened Ice Beam's power. "Yanmega! Ancient Power!" Sashi commanded. Pikachu hopped on Yanmega's back as they combined Thunderbolt with Ancient Power. "This is so awesome!" Blue exclaimed. "Guys, we need to help them out!" commands Danny. Ford joins in to give something to Orange just in time. "Orange!" he yells. "Yes Ford?" she asks. "Use this! It's for your Floette to evolve into a Florges." Ford calls. "It's a Shiny Stone!" Penn exclaimed, "I once used it on a Togetic to evolve it into Togekiss!" Floette touched the stone and evolved into Florges. Greninja used Water Shuriken, while Florges used Moonblast. "Time to finish this!" Shope exclaimed, with her hands sparking electricity. A yellow aura surrounded Shope. "Shope's surrounding herself with Z-Power!" MegaMan exclaimed Shope unleashed her full force Z-Move: GIGAVOLT HAVOC! "KAMEHAMEHA!" Shope yelled like that one guy. "Oh shi-!" Count Venamus exclaimed. Rayquaza returned to normal, as Tyler teleported beside the fallen Legendary Pokemon and extracted the virus. Rayquaza roared at Count Venamus. "You might want to run." Tyler said, the Noobs agreeing with him. Count Venamus took the advice, while the heroes escaped. Upstairs, the heroes found Emily. "Something's not right." Tyler said "You're right, Tyler." Lucario replied "It's talking!" Danny (Fenton) exclaimed "Lucario's using telepathy to communicate." Sashi explained. "I sense a dark aura surrounding Emily." Lucario continued, "We better be careful." The heroes ventured down the hall to meet up with Emily, but soon found that it was a trap! "This is bad." Spongebob said. "Emily's been infected by the Virus!" The Roach pointed out "I never knew how good it was to be bad..." Emily said, looking at the heroes with red, glowing eyes and laughing evilly. "Well, Shit." Shope said, knowing she and the rest of the heroes were screwed. Chapter 5: VS Infected Emily Note: The following battle must be read out like you're playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Emily summoned the following Pokemon and infected them with the virus: Yanmega, Foretress, Gastrodon, Flygon, Hawlucha, and Crabominable. Even Orange's Florges, Danny's Gengar, and Sam's Gardevoir were infected. It was up to Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, and Decidueye to save them. "You really think you can stop me with all of these infected Pokemon?" Emily chortled, "Here's a tune for you, then!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gy0JMx1GpB4 IT'S A MONSTER HOUSE! Greninja used Water Shuriken! Gastrodon's Storm Drain drew in Water Shuriken to raise it's Special Attack! Hawlucha Used Sky Attack! Hawlucha became cloaked in a harsh light! Hawlucha became fully charged due to it's Power Herb! Flygon used Dragon Dance! Flygon's Attack rose! Flygon is at double speed! Yanmega used Ancient Power! Yanmega's Attack rose! Yanmega's Defense rose! Yanmega's Special Attack rose! Yanmega's Special Defense rose! Yanmega is at double speed! Yanmega is at triple speed! (Because of Speed Boost) Lucario used Aura Sphere! It's Super Effective! Crabominable became enraged! Gardevoir Mega Evolved into Mega Gardevoir! Gardevoir used Calm Mind! Gardevoir's Special Attack rose! Gardevoir's Special Defense rose! Charizard used Fire Blast! It's Super Effective! Forretress hung on thanks to Sturdy! Gengar Mega evolved into Mega Gengar! Gengar used Sludge Wave! It doesn't effect Forretress or Lucario... It's Super Effective on Jigglypuff, Gardevoir and Florges! A critical hit on Gardevoir! Gardevoir fainted. The Virus was extracted from Gardevoir! Florges fainted. The Virus was exctracted from Florges! Oh No! Jigglypuff fainted! Decidueye used Leaf Blade! It's Super Effective! Gastrodon fainted. The Virus was extracted from Gastrodon! Pikachu used Thunder! Hawlucha avoided the attack! Forretress used Explosion! It doesn't effect Decidueye or Gengar... It's Not Very Effective on Lucario. Forretress fainted. The Virus was extracted from Forretress! Crabominable used Avalanche! It's Super Effective on Decidueye, Flygon and Hawlucha! Yanmega avoided the attack! Flygon fainted. The Virus was extracted from Flygon! Hawlucha fainted. The Virus was extracted from Hawlucha! Lucario used ExtremeSpeed! Crabominable fainted. The Virus was extracted from Crabominable! Yanmega used Bug Buzz! It's not very effective on Charizard, Lucario, Decidueye or Gengar. It's Super effective on Greninja! Oh No! Pikachu fainted! Oh No! Greninja fainted! Oh No! Decidueye fainted! Yanmega is at quadruple speed! Charizard used Heat Wave! It's super effective on Yanmega! Gengar fainted. The Virus was extracted from Gengar! Yanmega fainted. The Virus was extracted from Yanmega! Pikachu was revived! Jigglypuff was revived! Greninja was revived! Decidueye was revived! End Battle Tyler extracted the Virus from Emily. "What happened" asked Emily "You were infected by the Virus" Shope explained. "Thank you, Supernoobs, and you too, Pikachu." Emily replied "Pika!" Pikachu said happily. Suddenly, the Octoling boss, Scarlet, comes in. "What the hell is going on?" she says. Then she sees that Emily was revived and that the heroes have defeated Count Venamus, who was one of the admins and his Rayquaza, who was 360 no scoped by Shope's Gigavolt Havoc. "Well...well...well." said Scarlet. "What's up with every character saying that?" asks Patrick. "It probably builds up the suspense." Shope pointed out. "Oh, hey, Noobs." A yellow alien greeted. "We must have missed out a lot of stuff." A blue alien added. It was Memnock and Zenblock, the trainers of the Supernoobs, and the ones responsible for giving them their powers. "You didn't miss much, Mem and Zen." Tyler explained "We just took down Count Venamus and a bunch of Virus infected Pokemon!" Kevin replied "You should have seen my Gigavolt Havoc!" Shope said, feeling proud of herself. "So Count Venamus infected the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza with the Virus, and it took all of our power to defeat it." Roach explained, "Shope defeated Rayquaza with the Z-Move Gigavolt Havoc, and then we fought Emily's Virus infected Pokemon." "Yanmega was tough." Lucario replied telepathically, "Sashi trained it very well." "You really have grown." Memnock commented "Hello? What about me?!?" Scarlet screamed "Oh yeah. We forgot." Zenblock replied "Ok Noobs, get out your Battleballs!" Shope yelled, as she, Tyler, Kevin, and Roach activated their Battleballs, which turned into battlesuits. Chapter 6: Superhero World "Let's do this!" Sashi said, with Sam and Shope by her side. "We're right behind you!" Penn replied, with Tyler and Danny (Fenton) by his side. "Scarlet's going down!" Boone exclaimed, with Kevin and Tucker by his side. "She sure is!" Spongebob replied, with Mem and Zen by his side, along with Roach and Kirby. Just then, an interdimensional portal opened and sucked the heroes, along with Scarlet, Memnock, and Zenblock into it. The portal spat them out in a dimension Penn was familiar with. "It's Superhero World!" Penn exclaimed, flying around and flexing his muscles. "You got superpowers now?" Tyler asked "Penn's powers are similar to mine!" Roach pointed out. "But do you have LASER VISION?!?" Penn exclaimed as he fired an energy blast from his eyes. "No fair!" Roach whined. "Guys." Sashi said. But the boys were too busy checking out the powers that Penn, Boone, and herself got. "I think Sashi wants to say something." Tyler said "I was just going to say that!" Boone said telepathically. "I guess Boone has similar powers to Tyler in this dimension." Shope observed. Kevin looked at Sashi and activated his battleball. He turned into a skunk. "Who's the sidekick now?" Kevin told Sashi. "Ewww...." Shope groaned, backing away from the skunk-like smell of Sashi and Kevin. "Guys!" Sashi yelled, causing a major stink bomb. Kevin transformed back into human form. "Guess I'm gonna have to blow this stink away." Shope muttered, activating her battleball and creating a gust of wind. "I've been trying to tell you. A hero's true power lies within." Sashi replied. "Didn't we learn that lesson the first time we had a mission here?" Penn asked Sashi. "Yeah, but the Noobs haven't." she replied. "Check the specs." Penn told Sashi. "Ok," Sashi began, as a holographic image appeared above her specs. "The Virus has been infecting the superheroes of this dimension, and we are the only ones left." "Our mission," She continued, "Is to extract the Virus from all of the infected superheroes and destroy the source of the Virus." The image disappeared. "So Count Venamus was right!" Tyler said, "There are more sources of the Virus!" Category:Dimension Warriors Category:Universe Heroes Category:Books